


Lost and Generally Fucked

by QueenMissFit



Series: Modern Girl In... With A Stupid Name [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: A Buzzfeed quiz somehow manages to change the life of Y/N L/N - a feat in itself. But what happens when that Buzzfeed quiz changes everything, even the universe she's living in?





	Lost and Generally Fucked

_"But for now, this case remains...Unsolved."_

The dramatic eerie music played as the end card flashed onto the screen. Instead of being replaced with the next video, my phone displayed only the paused ending of the black screen and in it's depths my reflection stared back at me.

_Ew. Everything looks so much greasier from this angle._

With a sigh, I turned my phone around and opened up the internet browser.

I had stuff I needed to do but... the lure of Buzzfeed Unsolved was too strong. Now that it's too late to do anything, I suppose a simple quiz wouldn't hurt.

After five minutes of specific searching for the random quiz I want to do, I find the one that appeals to me most in this moment; 'Everyone Has A Spread Of Tarot Cards Based On Their Film Choices – Here's Yours'.

* * *

 

The cards revealed themselves to me after answering which tv show I was interested in as the final question. House of Cards hadn't appealed, I'd seen American Horror Story, Teen Wolf was finished, and so the only option left to pick was that Supernatural show that I didn't want to bother with because it was so long.

On the left was the past, in the middle - the present, and on the right - the future.

Of course, I'm the fucker who gets the fool as their present. The three of wands barely captured my notice from it's position on the left of the card that mocked me with it's smug painted grin. The Magician on the right meant nothing to me.

Bored of this, I decided to get up, slipping out of bed and swinging my feet onto the floor. I cringed at the floor under my feet, freezing compared to the trapped warmth of my bed.

Flicking my foot, I caught the edge of one trainer with my toe and dragged it close enough that I could slide my foot inside it. The other followed.

Tying them took me a few seconds followed by the flail to re-capture my phone before it plummeted to it's demise.

Phone in my hand anyway, I began to look up the meanings of the cards as I made my way to the fridge.

The upside down three of wands was the easiest to search for, making me less pissed about the Fool card, less pissed about being hungry, and generally just interested.

**_The most common meaning of the Three of Wands reversed meaning is a nudge to include planning for future changes..._  
**

Reaching the fridge, I closed the browser for a moment so I could peer inside. Door open, nothing inside, I closed the door and opened up my phone to continue reading.

**_The Magician... blah blah... blah... means potential. Paired with the Fool, the Magician presents a new beginning-_ **

"Tonight-" the advert began, flashing on screen with the logo of that Supernatural show.

 _Fucking ads_. I tried to close the browser.

"Everything-"  _Why isn't it closing?_

"Changes!"

Suddenly, I felt something I couldn't see grab me by the throat and I could see nothing. Yet as my sight faded, I could see the faint blue glow from my phone which I seemed to clench in my hand as the thing constricted tighter, squeezing me as if it was attempting to shove a wrong key into a door.

I barely noticed that as I felt my knees given out and I tipped forward, my phone had dropped from my grasp.

* * *

 

My back had stuck itself to the wood supporting me in the slumped sitting position I blinked myself awake to a paper slapping me full on in the face. The bench I was sat on overlooked just a lot of grass, lit by an obnoxious lamp glaring overhead at me like a stern condescending online man towering over me.

The newspaper on my face was soon dropped to the floor at the shrill screech ripping through the night's air, a howl smothering it's rustling as it turned over and almost began to run away from me.

Launching myself after it, I grabbed onto the lifeline as I shakily pulled myself up to stand, almost swaying when my eyes caught sight of the main headline; 

2002?

_I can't even tell anyone that I'm a time traveller-_

The howl pierced the air again but it didn't sound like a whistle, and no flurry of freezing swords swept through the air around me. Instead the air behind me was oddly warm.

It grew warmer.

And warmer.

Slowly, I turned my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw the gnashing jaws of the inhuman maw.

"FUCK!"

Scrambling backwards, a scream petrified within me, I clenched the paper uselessly in my fists as I dived away from the creature, my feet beating the ground below me.

The light guided me, glowering down upon the road I hurried over as if I would be stupid enough to hide myself in the woods.

As it grew nearer, I tried to weave my way down the path but tripped on my shoelace which had grown untucked.

Rolling over, the roar split the air around me before it crouched and it never released.

 ****Instead, it's body collapsed to the ground, wriggling and squirming as if it could dislodge the silver arrow sticking out of it's back.

Footsteps began to ring out into the cold and I caught my gaze on the woman dressed in shadows.

Like a goddess made of bronze, she approached closer with her cloud-like hair barely hiding the sneer of contempt on her face as she approached the beast and raised a gloved hand, holding a gun, and aiming at the beasts head.

On the first shot, it twitched again like it had been kicked.

On the second, it stopped entirely.

On the third, a stream of blood trickled down the road and began to lick at the tips of my trainers.

"Oh fuck that. Fuck that entirely-"

* * *

I woke up in a bed.

Not my own bed, the bed I had left to venture to the fridge. It was just a bed with plain white covers, a stark contrast to the beige sheets on the messily made bed on the right of me with a bin at the end of it, and no extra decorations around it.

Well, except one; a single letter settled on my chest that slipped onto my lap as I sat up.

_**Y/N,** _

_Great, a stalker._

**_You mumbled your name and you entire life story when I put you in the back of my truck and brought you to your possible new home._ **

**_My name is Loretta Kacela and we met last night._ ** **_I'm looking for an apprentice, or at least someone to train so that when I retire I know someone is doing good work rather than just the paperwork for it, and I would rather it be someone of my own choosing than one sent to me. And that someone is you._ **

I almost balked at it, preparing the scrunch up the sheet until my eyes caught the next line.

**_And before you reject my offer, think on this properly; you have no where else to go. You have no ID for this time, and from what I've discovered, you have no way of obtaining any because there a_ ** **_re no records on you anywhere._ **

**_This way, you'll have a place to sleep, a way to earn money to eat, and an chance at an education. Maybe even a chance to be normal with your roommate (who isn't to be told anything)._ **

**_I'll call upon you when I need you,_ **

**_L._ **

I scrunched the paper up anyway, chucking it into the open bin in the mostly bare room as I stood up.

Stretching, I began to make my way out of the room to see the rest of the world I seemed to have wound up in when I heard the door creak open, a bag being dropped on the floor with a light thump.

The guy standing in the doorway was tall, with a strong jaw, a middle part in his chestnut hair, with a simple green hoodie on. His eyes were wide as if he hadn;t expected me.

"Hey."  _That's all you can come up with?_

 "...Uh, hey. You're my new roommate right? I'm Sam." He shifted his weight.

"Y/N. Nice to meet you."


End file.
